Bodyguard
by ChloboShoka
Summary: Cilan reminiscences about his time with Iris before she was the champion.


As you already know I disclaim any rights to pokemon and it's characters and this story was written for fun and not for profit. I wrote this one-shot on my phone while I was having a cup of tea in a coffee shop.

* * *

Bodyguard

He hadn't heard from Iris since she beat the league. She had realised her dream of being a Pokemon master and being the youngest since Red. A small dear fell from his cheek. He just couldn't help crying for her. He was happy to see her get as far as she did, but he was sad that he wasn't there to witness her moment of glory.

The last time he saw Iris, it was just a brief battle. The restaurant was still a gym at the time. She stormed into the gym and demanded a battle with Cilan. Chili and Cress were still in bed as it was only half past seven in the morning.

Cilan accepted. He thought it was a simple battle, so he didn't go too hard on Iris. It wasn't until Iris sent out Lapras, did he realise she was after the badge. As a gym leader he should have known, but Iris was a gym leader too and a good friend.

"Should have known better," Cilan said to himself.

Lapras took Pansage out with ease. Iris got the badge and he never saw her since. He was startled. Half of him believed that Iris had changed but another half says she was still the same.

Iris had grown up. It would take a while to get used to, but it was fine. She was no longer the wild child that Cilan had travelled with for a year.

Striaton City had been the victim of unfortunate events. Cilan and his brothers were accused of being the shadow triad, which was obviously false. Their restaurant had been under close investigation by the police and social services threatened to take his Pokemon away from him.

Cilan's throat was dry. He was dying for a cup of tea and there was plenty of alcohol to drink in the storage attic. He wanted to drown the thoughts of Iris with a drink. He didn't hate her: he always liked her, but the battle was a humiliating defeat for him.

He could have used hidden power fighting to knock out her Aggron because their special defence was very low. He could have found a way to defeat Iris. Her Pokemon were strong, but all Pokemon had counters and checks.

He thought to himself that he was a useless gym leader. However it was no surprise Iris became a champion. He slumped his back against the wall. How could he have lost that badly?

He wanted to see her again. He didn't want his friendship to end the way it did. He felt a huge distance between them and he wanted to close that gap. He wondered if Iris had conquered her fear of ice?

She shivered at the sight of ice Pokemon. He had a fear of a certain pokemon; purple feline that Cilan thought were hideous. They taunted him as a child and the memories lived on.

The wind raged tonight. Someone said Unova would be expecting heavy snowfall and many people have fled Striaton in a panic.

Chili and Cress were on vacation in Kalos, leaving the restaurant to be ran by Cilan and Pansage. There were only a handful of customers, but that didn't bother him. He had plenty of money left by from his wage as a gym leader. It was a heavy cut, but he believed that eventually he would be really happy.

It was closing time. The house had been emptied and the door was locked. He put himself to bed and Pansage followed.

Iris shivered when she heard about the blizzard in Striaton. Gasping, she thought of Cilan and how much trouble he could be in. What if he was trapped in the gym? What if he was dying. Her heart raced in vigorous heartbeats as she flew there as fast as he could. Dragonite slowly became crippled by the shards from the ice storm. Iris hated the cold, but if Cilan was in danger she had to help him. Dragonite landed outside the Pokemon centre in Straiton when it's wings finally gave him as he fainted on the thick layer of ice.

Iris sent Dragonite back in its ball. She slowly made her way to the old gym and let her self in by the broken window. Iris tried her hardest to be careful, but she ended up sliding everywhere. In a hurry she crawled up to the stairs and squinted from the painful numbing from her hands.

After savaging every room looking for Cilan, she had finally found Cilan. Fast asleep and wrapped up in a blanket whilst Pansage was frozen solid.

"Cilan!" Iris cried out. She shook his shoulders. "Can you hear me?"

Frost emerged from Cilan's lips. He was still breathing. His eyes were closed.

Iris went in her pocket. There was one Pokemon that would really help. "Come on out Haxorus! Use brick break." Pansage was defrosted and Haxorus created a path for Iris so they could escape to somewhere warmer. It was the least of her worries. Her main concern was Cilan's safety. Haxorus assisted Iris with carrying Cilan out of the damaged gym whilst Pansage clung onto Iris' long purple hair.

"Iris?"

"Cilan! YOU'RE ALIVE!" She reached out and hugged him.

"Of course I am," he said. "Where are we?"

"My house."

"Why?"

"Did you not know there was a massive blizzard that nearly killed you? I went through thick ice and snow for you."

"I didn't think it would actually kill me."

"Well I wanna be your bodyguard."

Cilan smiled and held onto her hand. All this time he thought that Iris had disapeared from his life, never to return. The side of his lips curved towards his eyes. Her hands were nice and warm. "You're much more than a bodyguard to me."


End file.
